Dream Death
by ChoLee KyuMinie
Summary: Sungmin mengakhiri hubungan dengan Kyuhyun secara sepihak dan menghilang dari kehidupan Kyuhyun. Ia tak memberi alasan mengapa ia melakukannya, tapi yang jelas hatinya sangat terpukul. Disaat itu juga mimpi buruk datang dan menghantui hidupnya.


**Cast** :

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Donghae and other cast

**Genre** : Romance, Angst

**Rating** : T

**Summary** : Sungmin mengakhiri hubungan dengan Kyuhyun secara sepihak dan menghilang dari kehidupan Kyuhyun. Ia tak memberi alasan mengapa ia melakukannya, tapi yang jelas hatinya sangat terpukul.

**A/N **: Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah cerpen yang diambil dari majalah Kartini edisi 5 - 14 November, 1997. Penulis tidak menyebutkan namanya karena cerita ini merupakan kisah nyata. Dan ada penambahan alur atau ide cerita dari saya yang tidak terdapat dalam cerita tersebut.

**Warning** : KyuMin Pairing, Yaoi/BL, EYD tidak sesuai, Typo bertebaran dan garing.

* * *

**Don't Like, Don't Read, No Bash and Don't be Sider**

oOo^**KyuMin**^oOo

* * *

Kyuhyun termenung sambil menopang dagu di atas meja. Kini ia tengah memikirkan pacarnya, Sungmin. Sudah tiga hari ini Sungmin tak kunjung menelpon ataupun sms padanya.

"Dia itu kenapa yah,, sebelumnya dia tak pernah seperti ini. Dia selalu bertelepon dipagi buta untuk membangunkanku agar aku tidak telat. Tapi sekarang, sudah tiga hari ini ia tak memberiku kabar sama sekali. Hufttt.." Menegakkan badannya dan menghela nafas panjang. Tiba-tiba ponsel miliknya berdering. Ternyata penelpon itu ialah orang yang tengah ia pikirkan. Yups siapa lagi kalau bukan Sungmin lebih tepatnya Lee Sungmin.

"Yeoboseyo minie-ah!" Suara Kyuhyun bersemangat, serasa mendapatkan uang bermilyaran. Namun penelpon di sebrang hanya terdiam. Lalu Kyuhyun menanyakan apakah Sungmin mendengar suaranya.

"Ne, aku dengar Kyunie-ah.." Jawab Sungmin tampak ragu-ragu.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun tenang. Kali ini, ia tak ingin membuat Sungmin jengkel lagi dengan sifatnya yang tak sabaran itu.

"Aku ingin kita bertemu di Caffè biasa. Ada hal penting yang kubicarakan padamu. Hmm oh iya, jangan terlalu fokus dengan pertemuan kita ini.. aku tidak mau kerjamu berantakan karena aku." Ujar Sungmin tegas. Sungmin tak ingin membuat Kyuhyun kerepotan, maka dari itu ia terpaksa mengatakannya.

"Kau ini bicara apa? bertemu denganmu saja sudah cukup membuatku senang mana mungkin merepotkan,," Kali ini ia tidak setuju dengan pacarnya. Mana mungkin pertemuan mereka tak perlu dipikirkan.

"Dan satu lagi, aku tidak ingin mencium wangi parfum berlebihan. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya bukan ada apanya. Aku bukan tipe namja yang ingin mempunyai namjachingu semata-mata untuk dipamerkan atau dibanggakan karena ketampanan ataupun apalah itu,," Keraguan Sungmin hilang begitu saja. Ia tampak senang karena sepanjang mereka menelpon, Sungmin selalu menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya walau tak terlihat oleh sang kekasih.

Jujur, sebenarnya Sungmin tak ingin merepotkan Kyuhyun, sang kekasih. 'Ditambah lagi Kyuhyun kerja lembur sampai jam 10 malam dalam kurun waktu tiga bulan ini. Tapi aku malah mengajaknya ketemuan,, heuh aku memang pacar tak berpengertian.' Pikir Sungmin dalam hati dan tak mendengar Kyuhyun berbicara sedari tadi.

"Chagi-ah, Kenapa diam saja? Kau sakit ne?"

"Ah ani,, aku baik-baik saja. Oh iya, tadi kau bilang apa?"

"Nanti malam, aku ingin melihatmu pakai baju yang ku beli minggu kemarin. Bisakan kau pakaikan untukku?" Ujar Kyuhyun berharap Sungmin akan mengabulkan permintaannya.

"Tentu saja bisa. Apapun yang kau minta akan kulakukan." Sungmin tersenyum manis. Demikian juga dengan Kyuhyun, akhirnya ia bisa mendengarkan suara Sungmin lagi walau lewat Telepon dengan waktu terbatas.

Orang Tua Kyuhyun telah merestui hubungan mereka yang sesama jenis. Tapi tidak dengan Orang Tua Sungmin, dikarenakan Sungmin anak yatim piatu sejak kecil. Kedua Orang Tuanya telah meninggal dunia dalam kecelakaan menuju pulang ke Rumah. Saat itu umur Sungmin masih sangat belia, Sekitar empat tahun dan karena berhubung keluarga tak ada yang ingin mengasuhnya, terpaksa Sungmin dibawa ke Panti Asuhan yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Sungmin kecil bertumbuh dewasa dengan hidup mandiri dan kerja keras. Sehingga ia dapat membeli rumah mewah dan tinggal bersama sahabat kecilnya, Donghae. Karena kemandirian Sungmin akhirnya namja tampan berambut ikal itu jatuh hati padanya. Kyuhyun sangat sayang dengan Sungmin. Apapun akan dia lakukan untuk Sungmin walau harus mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri.

"Baiklah sampai jumpa di Caffe ne.." Ujar Sungmin mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

'Pip'

Kyuhyun memutuskan line telepon mereka. Kyuhuyn tak sabar dengan malam ini karena ingin bejumpa dengan Sungmin. Begitu juga sebaliknya dengan Sungmin.


End file.
